


Exactly what I'm looking for

by borky



Series: Meet-cute Stucky AUs [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Language!, M/M, Meet-Cute, Stucky - Freeform, well as cute as it gets with this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borky/pseuds/borky
Summary: Steve and his friends spend some time on omegle, just to have everyone they meet flash them... that is, until the military steps in and puts some order into the chaos. Meet-cute series.





	

“Dude, his junk was huge!”

“I know, Clint. I saw it,”

“Bigger than mine!”

Now that was TMI for Nat, now stuck with Sam laughing even harder now that he fell off the bed they were all hoisted on since they had one laptop with a camera that didn’t support a wide angle, followed by Clint, whose jaw was hitting the floor (because ‘ _dude! His junk!_ ’) and Steve, who was not excited to go red again after seeing yet another pair of balls and a penis of someone he spoke to for ten seconds.

“Are we the freaks for not flashing ourselves on this thing?” Clint asked and Steve wasn’t entirely sure if it was a regular question or a dare. Either way, his answer was the same.

“No,” There was a hint of a warning in his tone that Clint picked up and held up his hands as if Steve’s gaze was a gun right in his face. For someone who blushed over the tiniest of things, his anger was not to be messed with.

“I was just asking,”

Sam, now crawling back on the bed, hold onto his ribs as his laughter died down to a one that sounded like it actually came from a human. “Maybe we should put up a sign?”

“Basic dicks not wanted!”

 

Clint always knew how to make Sam laugh. For several minutes. It was worrisome sometimes, really. 

 

Natasha was having enough of men who acted as if they were 14 and found the darkest corner of the world wide web, so she moved to her feet with the excuse of drinking coffee. Clint perked up at the word and followed her like a puppy under the promise that she would make him a cup too. Steve always had the best coffee - for some reason Clint could never fathom, since he drank more Starbucks than home made coffee.

 

“We should wait for them,” Steve noted with his feet crossed as he sat on the bed looking at the screen.

“Nah, man. Go knock yourself out,” Sam replied from the floor, comfortably laying there and staring at the ceiling of Steve’s room. They were old enough, out of college with jobs and bills for God’s sake, and they were pissing themselves with laughter after visiting a site where you could videocall with a random stranger from all over the world. Honestly, Steve suspected Nat knew men were going to be flashing themselves. For some reason, unknown to them, the only people they stumbled across (nine. **Nine people** , all guys) decided to jack themselves off in front of a group made of three guys and a girl.

“It’s weird if I’m the only one here.”

“Hey! I’m here!”

“You’re _laying on my floor_. I’m glad I cleaned up now,”

“I’ll be here if anything happens. Just connect to someone. Hey, wanna bet that they’re gonna flash?”

“Do I look like I have 10 bucks to spare?”   


“I was thinking like… 20?”   


“Sam,”

“Yeah, okay. No bets. You done blushing?”

“Shut up,”

 

Steve clicked on the connect button again, exhaling a deep breath as he waited to see a stranger’s… face. Preferably. Please, God, let it be a face.

 

None of them were ready for what they were about to see.

 

It was a hot face. _Very hot_. **_Jaw-dropping hot_**. Steve wasn’t sure if he would mind if this one flashed his junk…

 

* * *

 

Holy. Shit.

 

When Bucky decided to set up the whole video thingy he surely didn’t expect his first connection to result in being able to see the probably most attractive man to walk this earth with eyes that would put the fucking sky above in shame. Now he felt dumb, dressed in his camo uniform. He gave a little wave to the hot (hot!) guy on the other line as Tony yelled out whether it was working.

“Yeah! Yeah, it’s good. Hi,” he said, glad that the awkward silence was over now. The blonde on the other side waved at him and greeted him with a smile that probably made the sun go up every day.

Shit. He had sand-colored hair and muscles Bucky found himself wanting to lick all over.

“You aren’t like… a stripper or anything, right?” the other guy asked with a little frown. Where did the sunshine smile go?

“No. I’m in the army. This is Tony here, the genius behind this internet connection,” 

Tony gave a little wave before he dropped back down to the wires to secure the connection for sure. 

“You’re not gonna flash your junk, are you?” The blonde asked again and Bucky noticed that his ears were starting to turn a little red on top. What was it with this hot blonde? Was this flirting?

“Uh… no,” he replied at the same time as a guy emerged from behind the edge of the bed with big brown eyes, saying ‘ _You can’t just ask people if they’re gonna flash their junk, Steve!_ ’.

Is that what they wanted him to do? Why was the other guy hiding on the floor?

“Sorry! Shit, sorry! We just… we had a lot of people - well, all the people we’ve met here, all the guys flashed their… junk at us,”

“Seriously? You guys are our first try since this started working. I guess we should be… thankful?”

He wouldn’t mind seeing the blonde naked at all. Tony would probably complain though. And when Tony started complaining, there was no end to it for several hours...

“Yeah, man. That shit’s nasty. I’m Sam, this is Steve, hey,”

“Hey Sam. Hey Steve,” Was it too much? Addressing them separately? Looking at them separately? Giving Steve a wider smile? Falling for his perfectly-shaped head and body? Probably. “I’m Bucky,”

 

“You guys are serving the country out there on omegle?” Sam bugged and Bucky found himself shooting him a wolfish grin. Ah, Sam was a little shit. He liked him.

 

“We’re stuck. Waiting for extraction in the middle of nowhere. Tony saw cables and went crazy so here we are,” he shrugged, glancing from Sam to Steve, probably way too obviously because the smaller man gave Steve a pointed look, which made him jolt and then smile with a blush on his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

He was blushing like a complete idiot and he knew it but what else could he do when there was a guy with the most toned cheekbones he’d ever seen in his whole life dressed in a uniform, **for fuck’s sake**. His jawline could kill and when he smiled… oh, boy.

 

Let’s say Steve felt like he was in deep already and it’s been maybe like three minutes since the call started.

 

“I applied for the army, actually. They didn’t take me in…”

“You’re exactly the type they’d take in, buddy. I’d rather have you here than this guy,”

 

Was this flirting? Sam’s face could probably tell him but he didn’t want to be weird and obvious that he needed Sam’s big eyes to tell him yes or no. There was a whiny ‘fuck you too, Barnes’ coming from off camera and Steve chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“I didn’t pass medical for shit. Weak heart,”

“Aw, man. That’s a shame,”

 

Okay, this was totally flirting.

 

“I can see that,”

 

_Okay, Steve was totally flirting back_. And blushing. He felt his face go **red** red. For the mercy of God, could he for once not look like a tomato while the very attractive man opposite of him was giving him grins with those perfect pink lips Steve wanted to feel on his own?

 

Judging by the following comment from Bucky, the answer was no.

 

“You okay there? Steve seems a little… _red_ ,” Yeah. No shit.

 

The man in question wanted the earth to swallow him whole and never make him face his every-day life again. Fuck.

 

“It’s just a little hot in here,”

“You sure you’re not the guys that are gonna strip? ‘Cause that sounded like a line that would get it going,”

 

Why was Bucky enjoying torturing him so much?

 

* * *

 

He desperately wanted to know just how **low** Steve’s blush went. He’d seen his ears and cheeks go red and now the top of his chest was turning pink as they carried on. Since the rest was covered by his tight, figure-hugging shirt that made his muscles stand out like a piece of cake he wanted several bites of, all Bucky had was his imagination and a secret wish that the shirt would get destroyed. Somehow. Anyhow. Please?

Tony could probably see his thirst because he elbowed him in the shoulder as he walked past him to search through the wire garbage in the corner of their little base.

 

They started talking a little, Bucky asked about life back in wherever they were. When he figured out they were in Brooklyn, he couldn’t believe the coincidence. Sure, he wasn’t in the U.S at the moment but he was fucking born in Brooklyn and had an apartment there to return to next week. When a female voice from Steve’s side of the call suggested that maybe they should go for a coffee then, he was more than surprised.

 

“Nat?”

 

Childhood best friend, fierce and strong, little powerhouse. Natalia Romanova was giving him a warm smile, waving at the screen as she greeted him formally, as ever.

 

“James, nice to see you’re still alive,”

“What are you doing over there?”

“Steve’s a friend of mine.”

“Friend?”

 

Bucky knew Nat’s  _ friends _ .

 

“He’s gay,”

“Oh,” He had a suspicion but it never hurt to be completely sure.

Steve, though, didn’t seem as excited; head whipping to glance at her with a squeaky ‘ _I’m bi!_ ’ that had another blonde by the door snort. They were looking oddly familiar to each other. Well built, blue eyes to murder for and jawlines for days.

 

“Aren’t you coming back next week?” Nat asked with a sly grin; that woman seemed to have webs everywhere. How did she know? Not even his sister knew yet. He wanted to make it a surprise and preferably see a lot of tears he could tease her about later on, once they were done hugging it out.

“That’s right,”

 

A slight glitch flashed across the laptop screen and Tony made a dissatisfied noise from behind him, which meant just one thing.

 

 

* * *

 

“We’re losing connection,” Bucky informed and since his face was covered in glitches, Steve started rapidly thinking of asking him for his number but then he remembered that the red-haired devil beside him knew enough about the most attractive man to ever see the face of the earth she for some reason never introduced him to.

Before he could say anything though, he had Sam and Clint with Nat blocking his view. As much as he loved his friends, he’d be the happiest if they maybe let him see a bit more of Bucky Barnes before he vanished from his life until next week.

 

That was, if Nat was nice enough to provide him the information.

 

It was few moments later that the connection died, the last words being Tony’s loud cursing before the screen informed them that the call was over.

Realising what was to follow, Steve wanted to quickly excuse himself and go grab a cup of coffee (even though he knew there was none left because Clint was there for a long time; that guy was a coffee maniac. Steve was surprised he didn’t look like a hyperactive squirrel on drugs. If anything, he looked more sleepy than all of them combined) but he was soon drilled back into his seat by Sam and his ‘What the hell was going on’ look that he knew all too well in the nine years of their friendship.

That was when Nat tapped his knee, sitting beside him looking as graceful as ever with a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

 

“I’m glad you and James got along. I wanted to set you up on a date when he came back,”

“You did?!” 

 

Okay. That was maybe too loud and way too over-excited. It didn’t slip anyone’s attention. Clint was smirking under his cup of coffee as Sam wiggled his eyebrows while Nat, with her steady expression, had flames burning in her eyes.

He was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST WORK ON THIS GODDAMN SITE. Not beta'd so all faults are my own, feel free to send me suggestions to fix what's wrong!  
> This is the first part of the meet-cute AU's. The prompt said “me and a couple friends were on the omegle video chat and wow ur like the first nice guy that didn’t try to jack off to us, thanks for that” au
> 
> How could I not write this???


End file.
